The use of fire separation walls in structures, such as a multifamily housing, is commonplace. Often, fire separation is required to be continuous along the walls between adjoining units to prevent fire from spreading between the adjoining units in a multifamily structure. For some types of construction, the building codes also require exterior walls to be fire rated. Typically, gypsum board is used a fire retardant sheathing along these walls. Floor trusses or joists are attached to or hung from the walls including the gypsum board, but cannot be hung from the gypsum board itself. The trusses or joists must therefore be attached to the wall framing, often with a type of hanger. However, a cutout for the entire cross section of the truss leaves a large discontinuity in the fire retardant sheathing. Building codes require the fire separation wall maintain a certain fire resistant rating. The fire resistant rating of the sheathing can be reduced by a large opening in the sheathing allowing a truss to pass through. Thus, interruptions of the fire retardant sheathing need to be kept to a minimum in order to maintain the integrity of the sheathing's fire resistance. In a prior design, shown in co-assigned U.S. Publication No. 2015/0184370, a hanger was able to be mounted on a wall through a narrow slit in the gypsum board. Hangers for heavier truss loads must be able to support the increased weight while preventing the gypsum board from being damaged